


Raising the Powers

by Dinostompu



Series: Raising the Powers [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO!au, Baby!Exo, M/M, MAMA!AU, Parent!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinostompu/pseuds/Dinostompu
Summary: Being a parent is never easy, especially when you live on Earth and your children have powers straight from Exo Planet.Xiuhan- Baekhyun(6) Yixing(6)Kaisoo- Chanyeol(5)Taoris- Sehun(4)SuChen- Spot(Dog) Mittens(Cat) Patches(Cat) Splashy(Fish) Squirm(ferret)





	Raising the Powers

**Author's Note:**

> "My parents want to see the kids" Minseok looked down at Luhan on the floor, who was helping him fold laundry.
> 
> "Are they going to come visit?" Luhan internally groaned at the mention of his in-laws.
> 
> "No, they're too old to be planet hopping Luhan, you know that." Minseok said and put the newly folded clothes back into the basket to put away later.
> 
> "So we're going to be the ones to spend money just to go show off our children on Exo?" Luhan stated, fully expecting the unamused reaction he got from his husband.
> 
> "I don't know why you're complaining, they love you!" Minseok practically growled, mood lifting significally at the small ray of light that shone in his husbands eyes.
> 
> Hearing small snickers and a small flower growing next to his hand, he knew their children were messing with them. 
> 
> "Yixing, Baekhyun, come here babies." Minseok called and set down the basket. 
> 
> Both boys scrambled from behind the wall and ran into their father's arms.
> 
> "We're going to go see grandma and grandpa Kim, so I need you two to not to use your powers on them, am i clear?" Minseok looked both boys in the eyes, earning two mischievous smiles in return.
> 
> "Yes daddy!" They said in unison, causing Luhan to laugh. 
> 
> "They're going to raise hell."

"Do I have to wear this?" Luhan whined as his husband buttoned up his dress shirt.

"Yes," Minseok replied, moving to give Luhan a matching outfit only in a smaller size. "Now go dress Baekhyun."

Luhan groaned as he yelled for both children, smirking at the way his husband glared at him for yelling. Soon after, both boys scampered in, only dressed in their underwear.

"What happened to your pajamas?" Minseok questioned incrediously. "Nevermind, just get your clothes on." Minseok dismissed as he helped Yixing into his pants.

"Do I have to wear this?" Baekhyun whined as he held onto his father's shoulders so he can step into the pants.

Luhan laughed at his son statement identical to his earlier one.

"What's wrong with your outfit, Baek?" Minseok questioned, slightly hurt that his son didn't appreciate his fashion choice.

"I'll look like Baba, and baba looks funny." Baekhyun pouted, unaware he just wounded Luhan's pride.

"Yixing's my favorite now." Luhan said as he stood up, lifting the 6 year old by his armpits and handing him to Minseok while he grabbed the other child.

"Luhan!" Minseok scolded, pinching the man's thigh. "You're acting childish!"

"He said I look funny!" Luhan whined.

"You do!" Minseok growled and put the shirt on the boy. "Finish dressing Yixing and then we're leaving."

"Daddy is being mean to Baba." Luhan whined to the 6 year old, only to recieve a shrug from the Yixing and small ray of light in his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Both boys ran to the elder exo native.

The old man leaned down, arms open as he scooped up the two boys, who immediately reached into his shirt pockets, finding mulitple types of Exorian candy.

"Hello Father." Minseok smiled as he hugged his father, though both of his sons basically were squished between them it's still considered a hug.

"Minseok, I see you brought your breeder friend." The man looked Luhan up and down, despite his efforts to hide behind Minseok.

"Hello Mister Kim." Luhan forced out, extending his hand.

"Hmm." The man hummed in acknowledgement. Shaking his hand with the arm that was holding Baekhyun "I see you're still not a man."

"Father." Minseok warned, grabbing Luhan's hand as the younger pouted.

"Ehh, you always did like the pretty ones." He shook his head and carried his grandsons into the home, setting them at the table full of treats.

"Minseok you're home!" A bright faced woman came through the hallways.

"Hi mom" Minseok smiled, hugging his mother tightly, recieving an even tighter hug and a kiss of the cheek.

"You're so thin, my dear! LuHan!" The woman glared at the blonde. "Are you not providing my son the nutrition he needs?" The woman screeched.

"Ah- No! I mean- yes?" LuHan shook in his place. He was definitely screwed, she was the in-law that liked him!

"Mother, he provides for me just fine." Minseok tried to explain, but his words fell on deaf ears as the woman mumbled to herself about having to send plenty of goodies with her son.

"Minseok." The father's voice boomed out. "When will I have a granddaughter?"

Luhan choked on his own saliva at the mans statement.

"Excuse me?" Luhan coughed out.

"Granddaughter! God, Minseok, not only does he look like a woman but he's an idiot too!"

"Stop that!" The elderly woman scolded her husband and she hit him lightly with a newspaper. "He helped give us gorgeous grandchildren, now eat up."

"I'm surprised they're acting so well, they were even singing my parent's to sleep earlier." Minseok said as he and Luhan laid on the bed in the guest bedroom.

"I saw Baekhyun giving one of his little drawings to your dad, too." Luhan murmured as he played with Minseok's hair. 

Minseok and Luhan groaned as they heard the door in the living room open and many loud greetings being exchanged.

"Please tell me that's not your sister."

"It's her, AND her spawns." Minseok replied and closed his eyes. "If we pretend to be asleep they might leave us alone."

"Sounds like a plan." Luhan agreed and quickly closed his eyes and pretended to snore as the door slammed open.

"Minseokkie!" His older sister, YuJin, yelled out. Jumping on the bed, right next to where Luhan's leg was draped over Minseok's waist.

damn it. They both pretended to slowly wake up and smile at the woman.

"Hi Yujin." Minseok sat up to hug her.

"Where are my pretty boys?" She questioned.

"Probably playing in the back." Luhan provided and sat up also, following Yujin and Minseok as they moved to find the boys.

"Oh my goodness!" The elderly woman shouted, covering her mouth at her discovery.

Luhan ran as fast as he could upon hearing his mother-in-law's cry. What did my kids do this time?

"What? What happened?" Luhan questioned and freaked out slightly at how the woman was not only squeezing his kids but spinning them in circles.

"Look what they did!" The woman cried as she pointed to the giant colorful garden, bushles of flowers, and fruits, and veggies at colossal size and vibrant colors. 

Luhan froze and looked at his husband for help as to whether it was a good or bad thing.

"They're beautiful!" She laughed heartily and set them down to explore the small playground set up in the backyard.

"That's great, mom!" Yujin smiled and went to pick a fruit, only to have her hand slapped.

"Don't put your grubby hands all over my garden." She scolded and watched her daughter walk away with a pout on her face and her hand held close to her chest.

"Daddy!" Baekhyun whined and tried to push the other boy away with his little hand on his cousins face as he tried climbing up the slide.

"Baekhyun stop that!" Minseok yelled, rushing over to grab his son. "You're going in time-out." 

Baekhyun squirmed and yelled, trying to shine some light in Minseok's eyes, only to have it reflect off of the slide and into Luhan's eyes, momentarily blinding him.

Baekhyun huffed as Mineok sat him on a stool, facing the corner.

"You stay there until I tell you to get up." Minseok scolded and walked away as Baekhyun crossed his arms and mimicked his daddy.

After a while Baekhyun sighed and rested his elbows on his lap and his chin on his hands, pouting at the corner. 

He turned around when he heard a camera go off and his Grandmother laughing. 

"Oh you and your brother are so precious."

Baekhyun looked at his brother who was hiding behind their Grandmother and pointed to his own head, signaling Baekhyun to do the same.

Baekhyun ran a hand over the top of his head and felt the small plant spouting from the crown, making a smile spread over his face.

"oh YiYi!" Baekhyun giggled and jumped up, running to his brother and hugging him tight. "I love you Xingy!" 

Both Baekhyun and Yixing giggled and hugged each other.

"Baek you're in time out." Luhan reminded him as he stepped back into the house, wiping his feet on the mat.

"Oh nonsense." The boys grandmother waved Luhan off. "It's just cousin love, they're going to fight." She smiled as the Chinese male. "Come on boys." She signaled for the boys to follow her as she trekked into the kitchen, both boys scampering after her. She sat them both on the counter and gave them little aprons of their own.

"Are we going to make snacks?" Baekhyun all but squealed.

"Yes we are!" She pinched the boys cheeks and brought out the stools for the boys to stand on to comfortably reach onto the counter.

After an hour of flour falling onto the floor and on round cheeks as well as batter getting stuck on chubby fingers and brown hair, a very bubbly bath was much needed. 

"Will there be extra bubbles?" Baekhyun questioned Luhan as his father ran the bath in their grandparents bathtub.

"There will be extra extra bubbles. Strawberry too." Luhan smiled at the squeal Yixing let out. 

"I love strawberry!" Yixing smiled as he danced around in his birthday suit.

"Time to get in." Minseok lifted the Yixing by the armpits and put him in the warm soapy water.

"Waaah it smells so good!" Baekhyun said as he leaned over the side of the tub, face dipping into the bubbles and squealing as bubbles slipped up his nose.

"Smells yummy baba!" Yixing smiled and picked a handful of bubbles. Both parents smiled at eachother with tons of love in their eyes when another flash went off from behind them.

"That is definitely going in the photo album." Grandma Kim said with a firm nod of her head. After a much needed bath, plenty of lotion and little baby locks combed to the side, both toddlers were drinking juice with their cousins, watching some strange cartoon about a robot trying to take over the planet and nine men trying to defeat it.

"So, how is Kyungsoo?" Yujin asked with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

"Married with a son." Luhan mumbled while tossing some popcorn in Minseok's mouth from the other end of the couch.

"Seriously? Damn it, why do I like the pretty ones?" She huffed and crossed her arms, childishly.

"It runs in the family" Grandpa Kim muttered from his recliner, sneering at Luhan, who sat up just a little straighter.

"It sure does." Grandma winked at her husband.

"Anyway," Yujin side-eyed her parents who were lost in their own world. "who is he married to? Last I heard, he was talking to Irene?"

"Kim Jongin is his baby-daddy, they had a bomb-ass wedding like 8 years-ago. How out of the loop are you?" Luhan quipped, high-fiving Minseok after he managed to catch two pieces at the same time.

"Holy shit, I thought Jongin was supposed to be married to Hongbin?" Yujin gossiped, eyes wide, focused on the information coming from the two men."

"He was," Minseok spoke up. "Nini said Hongbin was too much of a yes man and didn't have much of a personality."

"Yeah, when they first like actually met, Jongin had just called off the engagement with Hongbin and went to the bar to take his mind off of everything, he saw Kyungsoo beating the shit out of some big dude because he grabbed his ass." Luhan smirked.

"And then Jongin tried to pull Kyungsoo off of the dude, and just slapped him, open palm and everything, staight across his face." Minseok laughed out as he sat up and continued gossiping with his sister.

"Jongin had a handprint on his face for like a week, but, he definitely liked the attitude though. Now he has two fire-balls at home. Figuratively and literally."

"Their kid is a fire-power?"

"Yeah, him and Baek are best friends."

"Wow, I can't believe it."

"Yeah, you seriously thought Kyungsoo was with Irene?" Luhan raised and eyebrow, scoffing at the idea.

"To be fair, you all managed to go to Earth and I am on Sumari-12. A few galaxies away to really keep up." Yujin huffed, annoyed that her in-law was being so annoying about her lack of knowledge on the situation.

"Daddy?" Yixing whined, his empty pouch of juice in one hand while his other tiny fist rubbed at his sleepy eyes.

"Oh my baby," Minseok cooed. "Are you ready to go to sleep?" Yixing nodded his head. Clinging to his dad, a big yawn in the works. Luhan got up and scooped Baekhyun into his arms, the toddler's mouth wide open, clearly exhausted from the long trip. Just as the parents had laid the toddlers in bed and was about to call it a day as well, Luhan recieved a call from Suho, his long time friend and person one of two (along with Jongdae) who was supposed to be house sitting.

"Hey, I stopped by to make sure all of your lights were off, and the kids bathroom was covered in water. Would you like to know what I found?" Suho had snickered, while he heard Jongdae struggling in the background to get whatever issue resolved.

Luhan pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Minseok who groaned and rubbed his neck in frustration. "Well the boys were half-naked when we got them ready this morning, so, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say some toddler sized pajamas?"

"Correct! Along with toddler sized slippers and," Suho paused as Jongdae screeched in success at finally getting the final item out of the toilet. "and some broccoli?"

"I knew those little shits had eaten it too quickly when I mentioned dessert last night." Minseok glared at the two peacefully sleeping angels.

"You're welcome!" Chen yelled from the back. They exchanged they thank yous and goodbyes and sighed in unison while eyes landed on eachother. 

"Oh the joys of being parents."

"if you say so."

_________________________________________________________________

Yes, I did name a planet after my dog, lol.

So I started this so many years ago, but now my feminst heart is struggling to accept the part about xiumins dad calling Luhan a woman as an insult, I was going to change it to alpha but I really dont want to start that whole thing despite it absolutely being a thing in this story. Idk I probably will change it soon.

Also, welcome! Thanks for reading the story, I know it took me forever to even finish writing the FIRST chapter but with Minnie and Soo enlisting I needed some joy in my life, and baby exo usually does it for me.

Thanks for coming on this mildly cringy journey with me while I test out my writing ability while simultaneously try not to curse or use the word like every five words.

I only half-finished editing this, because I want to get this out already, so please enjoy and ignore all mistakes please :(


End file.
